full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel West
Daniel West is the brother Iris West and cousin to Wally West, who is secretly the Flash. Unlike his relatives, Daniel had always preferred a life of crime, wanting an easy payday. However, he was always thwarted by the Flash. One day, Dan ran into the Rogues, and, trying to get away, hit an experimental monorail, powered by a Speed Force battery. The accident imbedded him with with a connection to the Speed Force, and he began his crime spree as the Reverse-Flash. Eventually, Flash managed to stop him and throw him in prison once again. At one point, Dan was broken free by Black Mask, who wanted his help staling an experimental power cell. While doing the deed, Dan was confronted by the Shadow Knights, though he managed to get away. Soon after, the Shadows confronted Mask, and emerged victorious. However, the villain activated a bomb, using it as a distraction to get away. Dan could not let all the innocent die, so he sacrificed himself to stop the bomb. Wanting to give him a second chance, Alucard turned him, and offered him a place on his team. Since than, Dan had changed his name to Blur, becoming the Pawn speedster and scout of the Shadow Knights. Characteristics *'Name': Daniel 'Danny' West *'Aliases': Blur (code name), Reverse-Flash (former alias), Dark Speedster *'Age': 27 *'Hair': Black (red in vampire form) *'Eyes': Blue (red n vampire form) *'Likes': His sister, protecting those he cares for, Jinx (love interest) *'Dislikes': Innocent being hurt, pointless violence, Black Mask *'Family': Iris West (sister), Wally West (cousin), William West (father), Rudy West (brother) Appearance Casual Shadow Knights Background Daniel West's mother died giving birth to him, a fact for which his father William never forgave him. This also drove his father to become an abusive alcoholic. His sister Iris protected and supported him until the day that his father went too far, and an angry Daniel pushed him down the stairs, crippling him for life. When he realized that Iris' opinion of him would change forever as a result of those actions, Daniel ran away from home, blaming his father instead of himself for what happened. By the time he was eighteen he had fallen in with a fast crowd, becoming a small-time thug. All while trying to mend his relationship with Iris, who resented him for leaving her with their paraplegic father. His first big score was thwarted by The Flash, and he wound up in prison for 5 years. When he got out of prison, Daniel found that Iris still was not ready to make amends with him. While he struggled to make it on his own, he was captured by the Rogues, when he unintentionally stumbled upon their hideout. The Rogues recently stole Dr. Elias' new "clean energy" monorail car (actually powered by a Speed Force battery), and where tiring to find a buyer. In his attempt to escape them, he crashed into the stolen monorail car, causing the Speed Force battery to explode. The accident imbued him with a connection to the Speed Force, but that power was dependent on the Speed Force charge in the battery. In Reverse Wanting more than anything to go back in time and change his relationship with Iris by killing his father, Daniel dubbed himself the Reverse-Flash and began murdering those who had been touched by the Speed Force in order to drain them of the energy he would need to go back in time far enough to change his own past. Eventually, the only ones touched by the speed force who remained were the Flash and Iris. The Flash had learned that Daniel could not sense him through the Speed Force because of his containment suit and gave one to Iris to mask her as well. Not to be deterred, Daniel managed to lure the Flash to Doctor Elias' lab. He used his power to go back in time — to the day of his last happy memory when he was eight years old — and kill his father. His plan backfired though when his younger self and Iris come home just in time to witness his act of murder. Daniel attempted to kill his father while the Flash defended his and Iris' younger versions, only to realize that he was causing them more trauma. With the Flash's convincing, Daniel gave his powers up to the Flash to let him fix his mistakes. The Flash managed to do so, and he brought them both back to the present, without any repercussions of their actions to the time-stream. Iris held the weakened Daniel, who told her that he still did not regret trying to fix things between them by killing the others. Daniel was then sent back to Iron Heights. Daniel continued to defend his actions to Iris, who was still disappointed and turned her back to Daniel for good. Redemption; Becoming Blur At one point, Daniel was re-partitioned to Belle Rave. When his prison transport passed through Everett, it was suddenly intercepted by Black Mask, who took West, still in his restraints, to a secluded location. There, the villain made a deal with him: he would offer him freedom, and all the resources he may need, if he will help him in an important heist. Black Mask recently tried steeling from the Washington branch of S.T.A.R Labs, who had developed a new and unique power cell. However, he had been unsuccessful, thanks to the interference of the Lunar Knights. Mask wanted Daniel to zoom in, grab the power cell and return to him. Not actually having a choice, Daniel agrees, becoming Reverse-Flash once again. That night, he speeds inside the lab, grabs the power cell and prepares to leave. However, just as he is about to exit the building, he slams into a wall of darkness. He was expecting to be confronted by werewolves, but is greatly surprised when his enemies are pale-shinned, red-eyed people. One of them stepped forward, stating that Daniel had something that didn't belong to him. The group then attacked Reverse-Flash. Meanwhile, Black Mask had been observing the fight and was not pleased. He did not expect the Lunar Knights to call their vampire allies, the Shadow Knights. He angrily stated that he expected Reverse-Flash to be faster, but he is told then, since his fight with Flash, he had been much, much slower. Mask angrily ordered plan B, which he wanted to keep for later. Back at the lab, Reverse-Flash and the Shadow Knights where still fighting. While Reverse-Flash was holding his own against them, he was slowly loosing terrain. Suddenly, a van arrived, and a large device was dropped onto the street. The device started emitting powerful and concentrated UV light, greatly weakening the Knights. Reverse-Flash immediately tried escaping, but Alucard managed to grab him with a Shadow Arm. He than started talking to him, telling him that this was not like him. All he wanted to do was protect his sister. Stealing and working with criminals like Black Mask went against what he believed in, and that his sister would not approve. Daniel stated that it was the only was he could be free, but Alucard contradicted him: he could try redeeming himself. Dan stated that that would never work, as people would always consider him a criminal. Alucard stated that that was not true, and was prepared to offer him his help, when he was hit by a bolt of UV light, loosing his focus and letting go. Black Mask than radioed Daniel to return immediately and, thought he had a moment of hesitation, he obliged. Arriving at the secret headquarters, Reverse-Flash is told of Black Mask's plan: the power cell would power a machine capable of producing an EMP blast powerful enough to de-power an entire city. Black Mask activated the machine for a short while, throwing the city in chaos, before deactivating it. He then demanded that the Shadow Knights meet him at a secluded location, or he would activate the machine again. The Shadow Knights come, and Black Mask prepares to use an UV light-emitting device on them. However, he is surprised when Black Orchid arrives (someone he previously presumed dead), who easily takes out Mask's henchmen. She then frees the rest of the Shadow Knights, and together they incapacitate Mask and Reverse-Flash. However, the villain still has an ace up his sleeve, as he activates the self destruct function of the device. The explosion would be strong enough to destroy a large portion of the city, killing everyone there. Having no choice, the Shadow Knights release Black Mask and his minions as they deal with the bomb. As they speed away, Black Mask starts laughing, stating that he had installed and UV emitter in the device. The Shadow Knights will not be able to touch it. Daniel than asks about the innocent that will die in the explosion, but Black Mask simply stated that they where expandable, collateral damage. They weren't worth saving. Daniel had only a moment of hesitation, before declaring that everyone is worth saving, and, jumping from the car, speed off towards to bomb. Meanwhile, the Shadow Knights managed to detach the bomb core from the rest of the device, but where unable to even touch it. Even if they could, they could not get the bomb far enough to render it harmless. Suddenly, they see Reverse-Flash speed towards them. The Knights tense, but Alucard tells them to stand down. Arriving, Dan asked where the bomb was, and Alucard pointed to the core. Before anything else could be said, Reverse-Flash grabbed it and sped of, despite Alucard's warnings he was not fast enough. Running all the way to the pier and over the water, with merely seconds to spare, Dan threw the bomb far way. However, the device detonated seconds before reaching the water. Though the explosion was greatly contained, Dan was caught in it. Despite the protection his shrapnel armor and his own superhuman endurance offered, Dan was still gravelly injured. He could have died, had it not been for Alucard who quickly arrived at the scene. Taking him to a nearby rooftop any time, Alucad bit him, thus saving his life. Mere minutes later, Dan awoke, feeling much stronger, and more importantly faster than ever before. Alucard explained what he now was, and though Dan was skeptical at first, he eventually believed him, as he had already seen incredible things that night. Alucard stated he was taking it in with much more ease than he initially anticipated, to which Dan answered that that was not the first time he had suffered a life-changing transformation. Alucard than asked him what he was going to do now, and if he would return to a life of crime. Dan asked if Alucard should let him, and the hero answered that he had not just given him a second chance just to take it away. Dan asked him why he offered him that chance, to which Alcard said that he had sacrificed his life to save others, and that anyone who does that deserves a second chance. He than asked Dan if we should like to join his team, to once again have a home. Dan accepted. Due to the explosion, everyone thought Reverse-Flash had died in it... and they where partially right. The villain Reverse-Flash had died... and the hero Blur was born. He had become a member of the Shadow Knights, acting as their speedster and scout. Personality Skills/Abilities Powers *'Speed Force Conduit': People who, for whatever reason, are connected to the Speed Force are sometimes called Speed Force Conduits. This means that they are connected to the Speed Force and are tethered to it. Some characters may control their Speed Force imparted powers in different ways such as only Superhuman Strength or even directed through Lighting but no matter their adaptions they are still connected to the Force. :*'Accelerated Healing': Speed Force conduits are not invulnerable nor durable enough to sustain damage however if they are harmed they will heal at high speeds. Any normal wear and tear damage to their bodies are almost instantly healed. :*'Decelerated Aging': Speed Force conduits have a slowed aging process. This power can be imparted on their most intimate loved ones by extended contact rather than distribution. :*'Energy Construct Creation': Speed Force conduits can use the matter generated by their speed to create solid objects such as walls or bridges. This power requires constant concentration and reapplication of the construct for it to remain stable. Flash's after images are also construct creations. :*'Flight': Speed Force conduits can rotate their arms and spin their bodies like tops to achieve something of a kind of helicopter flight. However, with practice conduits can even achieve controllable flight if launched at high speeds. Despite their flight abilities they are always faster on their feet. :*'Increased Perceptions': Speed Force conduits traveling at the speed of sound may miss important events as they run by. The Speed Force grants them enhanced senses that allow them to see, hear, smell, touch and/or taste at an increased speed and understand it as it is processed. :*'Infinite Mass Punch': Speed Force conduits have an increased level of strength added to their bodies which they can impart in different ways. Certain speedsters can strength each and every move they make however this requires attention and stress for each movement and therefore is almost never used. In most cases conduits can focus the Speed Force's extra-dimensional energies into one massive punch; when used in practiced this punch pushed a metahuman from one continent to another. :*'Phasing': Speed Force conduits can vibrate their molecules so quickly that they can achieve intangibility for short bursts allowing them to phase through objects. :*'Self-Sustenance': Speed Force conduits travel at incredible speeds which cause their bodies to work overtime. In situations where their bodies may be too fast for them to breathe they may impart on the Speed Force for sustenance. However, this almost always results in the conduits having an increased metabolism at all times requiring them to constantly refill their energy supplies. :*'Sharing the Force': Speed Force conduits can allow their friends or family members to run along side them at their equaled speeds. Certain conduits who may only have minor access to the Force may achieve full levels of the Force due to the main conduit's association with it. *'Speed Force Aura': People who are propelled by the conduits during high speed situations can survive the harsh conditions associated with mach speeds. When the conduit must rescue an individual from a burning building these individuals will be protected while within the aura. :*'teal Speed': Speed Force conduits can steal the accelerated motion or momentum from objects or people to reduce their speed or even virtually stop them. :*'Supercharged Brain Activity': Sometimes neglected by Speedsters who only operate at superhuman speeds and never slow down enough to understand their full potential; Speedsters can access superhuman levels in their brains further than processing information. They can test theories, understand difficult equations and run trial and error in their brains at superhuman speeds. Different conduits access this activity in different ways. :*'Superhuman Stamina': Speed Force conduits have to access the Speed Force for a number of different tasks. Most Speedsters use their superhuman speed and react at superhuman speeds; therefore, they must run for extended periods or operate for a large amount of time. Their bodies can handle the stresses of superhuman racing without noticeable distress. :*'Superhuman Speed': Speed Force conduits have one main ability above all else. Conduits are connected to the barrier and accumulation of all Speed known in their universe. These characters immediately understand how to run at superhuman speeds and their bodies instinctively understand how to react at high-speed situations. Older speedsters have a reduced but maxed speed of 770mph which is just below sonic booms allowing them to react to situations without causing civilians undo stress. Speedsters in their prime can travel at much faster speeds such as the max level of recorded aided speed on Earth and even reach the speed of light with enough willpower. It is possible for conduits to travel much faster than the speed of light however such levels require an incredible amount of stress. Speedsters unaccustomed to their max level of speeds may detach themselves from the Speed Force or even become part of the Speed Force by accident. :*'Vortex Creations': Speed Force conduits that plant themselves on the ground and rotate their extremities can cause an incredible amount of wind to burst through their focused funnel. Most Speedsters use this ability automatically when they run reducing the air currents around their body to low enough levels to no longer inhibit their speed. Creatively, Speedsters can create tornadoes and gusts with their arms. *'Shrapnel Armor': Daniel wears armor that he can control, made from shrapnel from the Speed Force-supercharged monorail that was destroyed in the incident which gave him his powers. :*'Shrapnel Shards': Daniel can detach shards from his armor, throwing them at incredibly high speeds. The shards can easily cut through steel. Abilities Equipment Relationships Daniel's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Trivia Navigation Category:Males Category:Alternate Universes Category:Full Moon Knights Category:Shadow Knights